The reason to live
by MeikaElla
Summary: Uhmm.. Kula unexpectedly bumped into K' and she feels like she wants to tell him something but K' doesn't want to listen... or is K' stupid enough not to realize anything? Hmmm...
1. A Typical Day

Disclaimers: I don't own King of Fighters (KOF) or whatever. I o not own Kula nor K'-Dash.nor any other charas mentioned here in my fic. I guess that's all.  
  
This is the very very first fic I ever made, that's why you'd better consider being nice. And I do not know much of most of the characters, so their personalities or behaviors may have been altered and I would really appreciate if you'd review my fic. Thank You. Oh, and sorry if there are some grammatical errors, I'm not very good in English. Whatever. Please read on.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Typical Day  
  
One wonderful morning.  
  
Kula: (Waking up and stretching her arms) *Yawn*.such a fine, fine morning. I hope nothing will go wrong today.  
  
Kula got up from her bed and went downstairs to find her housemates already up and were preparing for their breakfast.  
  
Kula: (entering the kitchen) Good morning Diana! Good morning Foxy!  
  
Diana: (slicing up some bread) Oh, good morning dear.  
  
Foxy: (frying bacon) Good morning.you look cheery.  
  
Kula: (sitting down on one of the chairs) The sun is so bright and the sky is so blue (looks out over the window). It's such a nice day.  
  
Diana brought the bread that she sliced to the table and sat beside Kula.  
  
Diana: I see.so you're in a good mood today.  
  
Foxy: (serving the bacon) You got plans for today. Kula?  
  
Kula: (helping herself on a piece of bread) I want to go out somewhere with you guys, try to have some great times together.I wanna have fun. Isn't that nice?  
  
Diana: Very well.we will.  
  
Kula: Really? Great!!! (Almost jumps off her chair)  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
Kula: (getting out from her room, wearing casual clothes) I'm ready!  
  
Foxy: Well then, let's go.  
  
Then the three of them went out of the house and headed to the mall.  
  
At the mall.  
  
Kula: I wanna buy some candy.  
  
Diana: Okay, let's go buy some.  
  
At the candy store.  
  
Foxy: Okay, you may pick whichever you want.  
  
Kula: Hmm.let me see.some lollipops, some of these.and these.  
  
Diana: Oh boy.  
  
Kula: (turns to Diana) I got everything I want.  
  
Diana: Okay, here, you go pay for them. (Hands over some money)  
  
Kula paid for the candies and the three moved along, they bought some other stuff and.  
  
Foxy: What are we gonna do next?  
  
Kula: (popping a candy in her mouth) Maybe you wanna go and do some more shopping.  
  
Diana and Foxy: (looks at each other) Nah.  
  
Foxy: Let's go do something else.  
  
Diana: Maybe we should buy some groceries; we may need some stuff at home.  
  
Kula: Okay!  
  
At the grocery store.  
  
Kula: (holding a bag of chips) Can we buy this?  
  
Foxy: Alright. (Gets chips and places in grocery cart)  
  
They picked up some more necessary stuff and later arrived at the ready-to- eat section.  
  
Kula: (walking backwards) Do we need anything from here?  
  
Diana: Yes dear, we may need them sometimes. (Picks up a can of sardines)  
  
Foxy: Do we really need to? I don't quite like this stuff. (Looks at Diana)  
  
Kula: (still walking backwards) They're okay. (Bumps into something) Ouch! That hurts.  
  
Kula caressed her head, where it hurts, and turned to see what she bumped into.it was a guy, but she didn't recognize him at this point.  
  
Kula: (realizing that the person she bumped into is right in front of her) Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going. You see? I was walking backwards.  
  
The man looked at who was talking to him. This guy wears a black leather suit and has rather white hair (I'd prefer silver).  
  
Kula: K'?  
  
K': (picks up a beef jerky) Watch where you're going, would you?  
  
Kula: So- sorry. I- I didn't mean to.wha- what are you doing here any.way?  
  
K': . 'stop stuttering.' (Looks at Kula, as if he's angry)  
  
Kula: Ne- never mind. 'Isn't it supposed to be obvious that he's picking up some groceries here? This is a grocery store. C'mon, don't look at me like that.'  
  
Whip: (realizing what's happening) K' let's go now. We need to finish our grocery. 'You do not need to act so stupid like that in front of her.'  
  
K': Yes, sis. (Goes to Whip)  
  
Kula: 'that's it?' Bye K'. see ya.  
  
K': .  
  
Then Whip and K' left that section of the grocery store.  
  
Kula: *Sigh* 'he's always like that'  
  
Diana: (didn't know what happened) Kula, let's go now.  
  
Kula: Okay.  
  
Foxy: I think we got all we need. (Didn't know what happened too.)  
  
Outside the grocery store.  
  
Kula: (in thoughts) 'I guess they're still inside.'  
  
Diana: Let's take these things home.  
  
Uhmm. Is it bad? Because I think it's quite boring, but maybe it'll get more interesting in the coming chapters somehow. Whatever, I'll try to come up with more great scenes.  
  
Well, that was the end of Chapter one anyway. 


	2. Something's not just right

Chapter 2 - something's just not right  
  
Foxy: (finishes stocking their groceries) There, all done.  
  
Kula: *Sigh*  
  
Diana: Anything wrong, dear?  
  
Kula: Nothing. Just wondering 'bout something.  
  
Diana: What's that?  
  
Kula: Does K' still think I really wanna demolish him or something? The truth is. I really don't care because that was just my task and I really don't wanna kill him or anything.  
  
Diana: Is that bothering you?  
  
Kula: Well, when we came across each other, he doesn't seem to wanna talk to me or something. Somehow, I just wanna be at peace with him, he doesn't seem to bug me at all.  
  
Foxy: Came across him lately?  
  
Kula: Yeah.at the grocery store, a while ago.  
  
Diana: I didn't know that.  
  
Foxy: Me neither.  
  
Kula: Oh.  
  
Diana: You must be careful with him though.  
  
Kula: Huh? Why?  
  
Foxy: He seems dangerous.  
  
Kula: I didn't think so.  
  
Now, we go to where Whip, K' an Maxima lives.  
  
Whip: What was the meaning of acting so stupid back there, K'-Dash?  
  
K': Stop calling me stupid.  
  
Maxima: What the heck happened anyway?  
  
K': Nothing.  
  
Whip: K' bumped into Kula in the grocery store.  
  
Maxima: Oh. Why? What happened?  
  
Whip: I don't know, but K seemed so foolish. Kula tried to talk to him, but he resisted. So I butted in and cut them off. I didn't like what they were trying to do to each other.  
  
Maxima: I know how K' would say in that situation. nothing. he he.  
  
K': Ha! 'Stop fooling around'  
  
Whip: If you want to talk to her, somehow, do so, I don't think she even cares.  
  
K': I don't want to, she's stuttering. Can't understand what she's saying.  
  
Maxima: She's just nervous to talk to you; I guess she just wants you to be her friend.  
  
K': Whatever.  
  
Maxima: She must've like you, K'.  
  
(Kula: *Aachoo!*) (Diana: What's wrong? You have a cold?) (Kula: No, it was just a sneeze.)  
  
K': Shut up. (Walks away and goes into his room)  
  
Maxima: Or maybe you're the one who likes her. *giggle*  
  
K': (stopping) or maybe you want to die.  
  
Maxima: He he, just kidding.  
  
K': (goes on) 'each and every one of them.' Hmph!  
  
Whip: He really doesn't know how to express his feelings. I have a bet they both like each other. *Sigh* He's so stupid.  
  
We go to where K' is.to his room!.  
  
K': (in deep thoughts) 'What should I do with them? They bother me too much. What about Kula? Huh? I don't care much about her.or do I?  
  
K' almost fell asleep thinking about anything that concerns about him an Kula and his friend, Maxima and his sister Whip.or maybe more than just that.  
  
K': (still in thoughts) 'what if I care about it anyway? She seem to be a bit annoying.for me. well, a bit.'  
  
Arms on the back of his head, legs crossed (or should I say, formed number 4).(he was lying down.), he continued to travel through the stuff in his mind.  
  
Finally. he decided to take an action. got up from his bed and took up the phone.dialed a number, and.  
  
K': Hello? May I speak to Ms. Kula Diamond, please?.  
  
Woman on other end: May I know the caller, please?  
  
K': Uhmm. ne- never mind. (Puts down the phone)  
  
Woman on other end: What? Hello.hello? *Sigh* who was that?! (Slams down phone)  
  
Kula: Who was that?  
  
Diana: I don't know, a man. he was looking for you.  
  
Kula: Huh? For me? 'But who?'  
  
Diana: He sounds polite though. he referred to you as Ms. Kula Diamond.  
  
Foxy: Oh, really? I guess that guy likes you.  
  
Kula: *Blush* Ma-maybe  
  
Foxy: I guess he was just shy.  
  
Diana: Yeah, I guess so too. He didn't tell me his name. He's got a cool voice, you know?  
  
Kula: A cool voice? (Thinks about K') 'Could he be?. no, I don't think so; he doesn't even want to talk to me.  
  
Diana: Okay, if the phone rings again, we'll let Ms. Kula Diamond answer it. Who knows? Maybe he'll call again.  
  
Kula: 'If it's K', he'll never call again.' (Looks at the phone) 'But it can hardly be him.'  
  
Foxy: Won't it be nice if we eat outside for lunch? Let's continue going out today. You want that, Kula, right?  
  
Kula: Yeah! I want to eat in some fancy restaurant!  
  
Diana: In that case, let's go!  
  
Kula: (jumping up and down) Great!!!  
  
Foxy: (whispering to Diana) Just to keep her min off that phone call.  
  
Diana: (in a very low voice) Why?  
  
Foxy: (in a whisper) She mustn't worry about that.  
  
I don't know, but I think I made K' more. not like himself. But anyway.  
  
That was the end of the second chapter already. 


	3. Exploring through their minds

Chapter 3 - exploring through their minds  
  
Now, let's go back to where K' lives (and his sister and Maxima.Whatever, I don't want to make it long, but what can I do?).  
  
After a long while in his bedroom, trying to understand why he actually did what he did, K' checked the clock and saw that it's time for lunch already and went out of his room.  
  
Unknown to K', was when he made the phone call to Kula, Maxima wanted to order some food for lunch and use the phone (the phone in K's bedroom is an extension), so when Maxima picked up the phone, he heard every word K' said.  
  
K': What's for lunch?  
  
Maxima: Pizza.  
  
Whip: It tastes delicious.  
  
K': (grabbing a piece and stuffing a bite in his mouth) Yeah, Whatever. I think so too.  
  
Maxima: You sound bland K'.  
  
Whip: Yeah, maybe we should let Kula come over to cheer you up?  
  
K' spit out the amount of cola in his mouth upon hearing this and began choking.  
  
Maxima: You didn't need to hide it from us, K'. We, or must I say, I heard you on the phone a while ago, when I was trying to order this Pizza, well. you were looking for. Ms. Kula Diamond?  
  
K': What are you talking about?  
  
Maxima: Oh, so you're denying it, huh? You said you hate her stutter, but you were stuttering yourself when Diana asked you who you were.  
  
K': That's not true.  
  
Maxima: I heard it, and I'm sure it's true.  
  
K': As if I'll believe.  
  
Maxima: Okay then, let's dial Ms. Kula Diamond's number, look for her and tell her that you were the one who called.  
  
K': You're not gonna do that!  
  
Maxima: Oh, yes I am. Unless. you admit it. (Picks up the phone)  
  
K': Admit what?!  
  
Maxima: That you like her, stupid.  
  
K': There's no way!! She's stupid.  
  
Whip: You're the one stupid, K'.  
  
Maxima: (Dialing the number) Are you gonna admit it, or not?  
  
K': No!! I hate her!  
  
Maxima: Hello? Kula? This is Maxima and I've got something to tell you. you know?.  
  
K': Okay! Put down the phone!!  
  
Maxima: (Puts down the phone) Well? So it's true?  
  
K': I don't know. I can't figure if it's true. She was supposed to be my enemy. and. I must hate her. but I don't.  
  
Maxima: Oh, I see.  
  
Whip: (clapping her hands) Congratulations, K'. finally, you felt something towards someone, you're not that cold-hearted, as they all say.  
  
K': I hate this. (gets off his seat) I'm gonna go somewhere.  
  
Maxima: Are you gonna look for her?  
  
K': No, I won't!!! Just gonna do some training.  
  
Whip: Go home early.  
  
K': I know that! (gets out of front door)  
  
Maxima: He's such a pain.  
  
Whip: Yeah, I wonder when he's gonna start interacting with other people.Just like an ordinary person does.  
  
Maxima: He thinks quite low of himself, but not as to skills in fighting. He's not really a complete failure; he must come to figure that out.he acts so different. not much sense of humor or not at all, that kid. he always gets angry, I never saw him really happy.  
  
Whip: I don't think he's much contented with his life. he just wants to seek for a meaningful past. *Sigh*  
  
K' went to the park, instead of training.  
  
K': (in thoughts) 'I can't help it; I just can't train like this. she keeps on bothering me, inside my mind. but why? Why do I even care? Or could it be true?. I'm locked in my mind, they say. but whom have I got to share my thoughts with? Maxima just keeps on making fun of me and Whip's not a help at all.' *Sigh* 'Who am I kidding?'  
  
At the restaurant where Diana, Foxy an Kula went for lunch.  
  
Kula: I'm full. (looks at her empty plate)  
  
Diana: Me too. you okay, Foxy?  
  
Foxy: Yeah, but their food doesn't taste that good for me an that waiter shouldn't have spilled iced tea over me.  
  
Diana: That's alright, at least they made that iced tea free. And their food doesn't cost too much.  
  
K' seemed to begin to get hungry because all he ate for lunch was a slice of pizza. So he got up from the bench, where he sat.  
  
K' decided to go and buy some of his favorite food, beef jerky. There's a nearby jerky store, where he can buy some. But he doesn't wanna buy there often, from the fact that the store is quite near Kula's house, it's not that he really loathes Kula for everything that she is, she's nice and innocent, but she's just purely annoying to him, he thinks Kula is too childish, but he must consider that she's much younger than he is, so he must not think that they must have the same attitudes.  
  
Despite of those mentioned, he went to buy there anyway. K' was hopeful to not meet her there, or maybe worst, all three of them.  
  
Diana: Kula, can you manage to home by yourself? We have something important to do.  
  
Kula: Can't I come?  
  
Foxy: I don't think so.  
  
Kula: Okay. Sure.  
  
Diana: (looks at Foxy) Let's go.  
  
Kula: Bye!  
  
Diana: Bye!! Take care and don't talk to strangers.  
  
Kula: Yes, I won't.  
  
So Kula walked towards their house, hoping not to find anything unusual along the way.  
  
Hmm. I think. I don't know. I'll try to make the whole point take shape in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3. done! 


	4. The true feeling

Chapter 4 - the true feeling  
  
K' was still halfway to his destination, he was walking slowly so that if they happen to be there at that time, they could have left when he arrives.  
  
Kula was walking very fast, because she doesn't like the idea of being alone in the streets.  
  
K': (getting a bit nervous) 'I'm almost there, I could see it already. they're not there.Good!  
  
Kula, still walking fast, almost running, spotted K'.  
  
Kula: (in thoughts) 'Is that K'?. Off course it's him. black leather suit, white hair, hands in pocket.as always. no doubt it's him.'  
  
K': (arriving at the store) *Phew* 'Now I can enjoy my beef jerky.' One beef jerky please.  
  
K' bought a beef jerky and started eating there, he wasn't paying much attention to the people around him.  
  
Kula: K'?  
  
K': (jumping up upon recognition of the voice.) Wha.!  
  
Kula: Are you alone?  
  
K': .(bites into his beef jerky) *chomp* *chomp*  
  
Kula: Why don't you wanna talk to me?  
  
K': *chomp* *chomp* *chomp*  
  
Kula: Okay. I'd better go now.  
  
K': .  
  
Kula looked down and started to walk away.  
  
K': (in thoughts) 'I can't stand this.' (finishes up his jerky) What do you want?  
  
Kula: nothing, I just want to talk to you and be my friend. if you don't mind.  
  
K': Uh - okay. I guess it's fine.  
  
Kula: (smiles) Really!?. Thank you. I've always wanted to tell you this, but you didn't want to listen.  
  
K': .  
  
Kula: Well, It's that I've got this sort of feeling about you and I guess. (looks at K')  
  
K': 'What?'  
  
Kula: Well I guess. I guess I like you, for some reasons. Is that bad?  
  
K': I. don't know. Well, not really.  
  
Kula: Great! So you ain't afraid to talk to me any longer? Or were you?  
  
K': (blushing mildly. you can see faint traces of pink on his cheeks) No, I'm not, well. Uhmm. about something a while ago, well.  
  
Kula: Huh? What?  
  
K': I was the one who called over to your place a while ago and looked for you. Uhmm.  
  
Kula: Re-really?  
  
K': Well. Yeah.  
  
Kula: Okay, so what do you wanna tell me back then anyway?  
  
K': no-nothing really. just trying to make up for not talking to you back at the grocery store. you know?  
  
Kula: Oh.  
  
Silence. then. Kula and K' (both) looked at each other's eyes (as in eye contact) and they suddenly blushed madly (really red). They were both so red that they looked burned by the sun. (That was rather exaggerated.)  
  
K': Uhmm. something.  
  
Kula: What is it?  
  
K': I. well. I'd. like to.  
  
Kula: go on a date with me tomorrow night?  
  
K': (puzzled). Uhh.  
  
Kula: Oh. sorry. But would you?  
  
K': 'Why are you asking me?' No!  
  
Kula: (felt bad) Oh. that's bad. how 'bout next week?  
  
K': 'Who are you kidding, I said no already' No!!!!  
  
Kula: (felt really bad) Oh. so. never?  
  
K': I'm going now.  
  
Kula: Uh-okay. 'But won't you just take me home instead?'  
  
K' then left almost immediately and began to think about what just happened.  
  
K': (in thoughts) 'I could've said yes but I was supposed to be the one asking her, not the other way around. And besides, I don't think it's quite right for her to do that.'  
  
Kula: (in thoughts) 'Hmm. why did I even bother asking him anyway?'  
  
K': I' better go back home now.  
  
Kula: Diana and Foxy didn't want me to talk to strangers. wait a minute, K' isn't a stranger to me.  
  
Chapter 4 is done!!!  
  
I've got nothing else to say. Whatever. 


	5. Things get worse

Chapter 5 - things get worse  
  
K' got home and Whip stood in his way inside.  
  
K': What do you want?  
  
Whip: Nothing, I just wondered if you succeeded in asking Kula out.  
  
K': What are you talking about again?  
  
Whip: I think it's quite right for you to be doing that.  
  
K': And why?  
  
Whip: Well, you were not in your usual training ground. I searched for you there.  
  
K': What do you want me to be doing anyway!?  
  
Whip: You didn't nee to hide anything from her, she'll understand. for sure.  
  
K': And what have you got to do with that?  
  
Whip: I'm just saying this for you to change your personal lookout in life. you don't seem to be happy with what you are right now.  
  
K': So what?! I've got no past and got nothing to live for.  
  
Whip: Well, It's really up to you if you want to live your life to the fullest or not. just be what you used to be before NEST and that fire of yours. be an ordinary human being and you'll be happy being one.  
  
K': Ha! I don't even know anything before NEST or before I wielded this power. I don't even know myself!  
  
Whip: *Sigh* you need to grow up from that attitude of yours, K'. You're the one who's suffering from it.  
  
K': Hmph! I don't half care about anything that'll happen to me. And you're not the boss of me. I don't even know if you're really my sister anyway!!! (Walks off to his room)  
  
Maxima: He sure has a hard head.  
  
Whip: Wonder when he's ever gonna listen to anybody.  
  
Maxima: Maybe never.  
  
Whip: I hope he'll listen sometimes, and try to figure out the right thing.  
  
K': (in his room, sitting on his bed) why do they have to tell me about everything I should do? They're all the same. I'll do everything in my life, as I please.  
  
Meanwhile, at Kula's place. Upon arrival of Diana and Foxy.  
  
Foxy: Took care of those scums.  
  
Diana: Yeah, They think they were too tough.  
  
Kula: Hello? How'd it go?  
  
Diana: Fine Kula-dear. Had no problems while we're out?  
  
Kula: No, not really.  
  
Diana: Something?  
  
Kula: It's K'.  
  
Diana: What?  
  
Kula: He's the one who called.  
  
Foxy: thought so.  
  
Diana: How'd you figure it out?  
  
Kula: Came across him on my way here. In that jerky shoppe. Is that bad?  
  
Diana: No. Did he do something to you?  
  
Kula: No, but he refused on going on a date with me.  
  
Foxy: You asked him?!  
  
Kula: Yeah.  
  
Diana: It's quite different nowadays. Well, as long as he didn't harm you.  
  
Foxy: That was good of him to call you Ms. Kula Diamond. What was his purpose in calling anyway?  
  
Kula: Just to make up for refusing to talk to me back in the grocery store.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Kula: .And, you know?  
  
Diana: What?  
  
Kula: I kinda like him.  
  
Foxy: Huh? That guy?!  
  
Kula: I told him that. Is there something wrong with it?  
  
Diana: Nothing really dear, but don't you think, you must like a more. deserving man?  
  
Kula: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Diana: That K' and you seem to be so. opposite.  
  
Foxy: But don't opposites attract each other?  
  
Kula: I don't think he likes me. he's always trying to avoid me somehow. (eyes starts to water.)  
  
Diana: That's not the case, dear.  
  
Kula: Ma-maybe. but I. (starts to cry)  
  
Foxy: You don't nee to cry.  
  
Kula: (wiping off her tears) Yeah. I know. (runs and locks herself in her room)  
  
Diana: Dear, she seems so sad. of all the people, why that.K'.  
  
Foxy: Let's leave her alone, she's starting to be growing up now.  
  
Diana: I know. It must be really hard for her.  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Oh, and, I don't think Kula should feel that bad, but that's the way I want it to go. 


	6. Regret

Chapter 6 - regret.  
  
The next day.(Whoa! As in all that contained in those 5 chapters happened in a single day).  
  
Diana: (opening the door on Kula's room) Kula-dear, time for breakfast. 'Huh? She's not here?'  
  
Diana went downstairs and turned to Foxy, who was serving up their breakfast.  
  
Diana: Have you seen Kula?  
  
Foxy: No, she's supposed to be in her bedroom, right?  
  
Diana: She's not there. maybe she went outside.  
  
Then Diana went outside, to their backyard and hoped to find Kula, luckily, she did. Kula was sitting on their garden bench.looking rather sad.  
  
Diana: (sits beside Kula) Kula, you don't have to be upset anymore. you'd better eat breakfast or you'll starve, you didn't eat dinner last night.  
  
Kula: .  
  
Diana: I know you're quite sad about what happened, but still, you don't have to be doing this, K' just doesn't understand you.  
  
Kula: It's because he hates me.  
  
Diana: No, not really, he might have certain feelings to you. Come on, let's eat breakfast. It's not good to skip breakfast.  
  
Kula: Okay.  
  
Diana: *Sigh* 'Why does he have to burden her like this? I don't think I can do much about it.'  
  
Now, let's go back to K'.  
  
After eating their breakfast.  
  
Maxima: You look lame K'. You sick or something?  
  
K': (not listening) 'Why did I even say no?. Well, it's just not right for the girl to be asking the guy out, but. the world seem to turn upside down.' (Heads to his room) 'I'd like to ask her out myself, but she asked me first, what kind of person am I? Why can't I even make it out to her.just by asking her for a date.'  
  
Maxima: K'? Are you listening?  
  
K': .  
  
Whip: I don't think so.  
  
K': (In his room) 'Should I? But I don't have it in me to do so. But I must.'  
  
Then K' picked up the phone and dialed Kula's number.  
  
K': Hello?  
  
Woman on other line: Hello? Who is this?  
  
K': May I. 'Shoot! I don't know if I can do this.'.may I please speak to Kula? *Phew*  
  
Woman on other line: Oh, it's you again. Why did you not call her Ms. Kula Diamond this time?  
  
K': (ignoring what she said) May I just talk to her for a while?  
  
Woman on other line: She's in her room right now.  
  
K': Can you call her?  
  
Woman on other line: She wants to be alone right now.  
  
K': Why? 'And why do I care?'  
  
Woman on other line: She's too upset of what you I to her.  
  
K': What?.  
  
Woman on other line: Refusing to go out on a date with her.  
  
K': Oh, can you just tell her that I want to meet her later, at the nearby park, at 5:00 pm. I want to tell her something.  
  
Woman on other line: Let's just see if she'll respond.  
  
K': Okay.  
  
Woman on other line: You're K'-Dash right?  
  
K': Yeah.  
  
Woman on other line: Bye. Is that all?  
  
K': Yes. Bye.  
  
Then both of them place down the phone.  
  
Hmm. Whatever. That was the end of the 6th Chapter. 


	7. The true meaning of what I'm feeling

Chapter 7 - To understand the true meaning of what I'm feeling.  
  
Diana went upstairs to Kula's room and knocked on her door.  
  
Kula: What is it?  
  
Diana: Kula-dear, I need to have a word with you. Please open the door.  
  
Kula: (opening the door) What is it?  
  
Diana: You look so upset. (Goes in Kula's room and sat on her bed)  
  
Kula: (follows Diana) What do you want to tell me?  
  
Diana: Heard the phone ring a while ago?  
  
Kula: Yeah.  
  
Diana: That was him.  
  
Kula: K'?  
  
Diana: Uh-huh. And he said he wanna say something to you.  
  
Kula: .Should I call him?  
  
Diana: No, he said you'd meet with him later at the nearby park at 5:00 pm.  
  
Kula: Park? 5:00 pm? Later?  
  
Diana: Yup.  
  
Kula: .  
  
Diana: I think it'll make you feel much better if you go.  
  
Kula: (smiling) Alright, I will.  
  
Diana: (smiling back) I wish you luck.  
  
Kula: Thanks.  
  
Then Diana left the room.  
  
Kula: What do he want to tell me?. I didn't nee to feel so bad about it. but why did I?  
  
We leave Kula there, then we'll see what K' is really up to.  
  
K': (in thoughts) 'What the heck am I supposed to tell her anyway?'  
  
K' went out of his room and tried to get things working.(or whatever)  
  
K': 'What the hell should I do!!!? No one here even cares.or do they? Damn!!!'  
  
Maxima: Looks like something's bothering K' again.  
  
K': Would you shut up?!!!!!  
  
Maxima: Let me guess. You don't know what to do because you haven't treated a girl right before.(Looks at K') you should be sensitive to her feelings, K'!  
  
K': I don't get you.  
  
Maxima: Just tell me what happened yesterday.  
  
K': Alright. we came across each other at the jerky shoppe and she just told me some crazy stuff like she likes me and I don't wanna talk to her or something and asked me out! She's freakin' me out!!  
  
Maxima: And you were supposed to be the guy there?  
  
K': You're not helping me. You were listening on the phone again, weren't you?  
  
Maxima: Okay, I did, I just wanna find out what's wrong.  
  
K': And? What should I do?  
  
Maxima: Tell her you're sorry an didn't mean to say no and ask her out yourself, to make her feel a lot better.  
  
K': Ha! You think that's easy to do?  
  
Maxima: So you were planning to do the same thing. well, just take advantage of the fact that she likes you and she'll think that you like her too. That way, you'll be both happy. But just try not to fool her.  
  
K': . (?)  
  
Maxima: And try not to be rude to her. Just think that she likes you and nothing'll go wrong. If you don't wanna ask her out, just tell her that you change your mind and say yes. And try not to give her the idea that you hate her, that'll make her feel worse.  
  
K': .  
  
Maxima: Well, in most cases, you'll have to act yourself or as you normally are in the situation, but in your case, you must act like a gentleman and again, try not to hurt her feelings any more. If you get annoyed with her, just keep quiet and smile.  
  
K': Smile?! How?!  
  
Maxima: Figure that out yourself, I'm not that good in that either.  
  
(Stupid keyboard!!! Grrrrrrrrr. How many times do I have to reread my fic to see if all the d's are there?! The d's doesn't work properly!)  
  
Oops, sorry. Uhmm. end of Chappie 7. hehehe.  
  
Hmm. Maxima's dong all the talking here. (Stupid K') 


	8. Fixing up the problem

Chapter 8 - fixing up the problem  
  
(It's already 4:30, K', you must get going now. You don't wanna be late for this.)  
  
K': What time is it anyway?  
  
Whip: 4:30. Why?  
  
K': 'What did I tell her anyway?'  
  
Whip: Something you committed to do?  
  
K': '5:00' Yeah, I said 5:00 'I'd better get ready.' (goes to room)  
  
Whip: What's wrong with him again?  
  
Maxima: He wants to make it up to Kula; I don't think he wants her to be so upset just because of him.  
  
Whip: Huh? What happened anyway? Am I left out of the things going on 'round here?  
  
Maxima: Later, I'd better check on him.  
  
Whip: Yeah, you'd better, or he'll do stupid things again.  
  
K': Let me see, what do I need to bring with me?  
  
Maxima: Hey K'!  
  
K': (Goes out of him room).  
  
Maxima: Whoa! I haven't seen you wear that before.  
  
K': Now you've seen me, it's not new.  
  
Maxima: Boy, K', you're looking good.  
  
K': Whatever. don't follow me. It's none of your business anyway.  
  
Maxima: Okay, okay.  
  
Then K' left the house without another word.  
  
Whip: Aren't you gonna follow him?  
  
Maxima: He doesn't want me to, and besides, I guess he'll do fine.  
  
Whip: Let's just hope. He must o things right, sometimes.  
  
At the park.  
  
K': (looks all around him) Gee. I didn't know there're an awful lot of people here. 'She not yet here anyway' (sits on one of the empty benches.)  
  
After a moment of patience.  
  
K': (spotting Kula) 'She's here'  
  
Kula: (approaching K') Oh, hi K'. You, want to say something?  
  
K': No.  
  
Kula: *???* 'Strange' Oh. nothing? Then why.?  
  
K': 'What am I saying?' I mean, yeah.  
  
Kula: Oh. What is it?  
  
K': (in a very low voice, almost like a whisper) I think I'm beginning to like you, Kula.  
  
Kula: Wha!.what's that?! 'Is this what he wants to tell me?'  
  
K': No-nothing. 'Damn! Too early. what the hell did I say?'  
  
Kula: Do you really have something to tell me?  
  
K': No, I just wanna ask you something.  
  
Kula: Okay. and what is that?  
  
K': Uhmm.would you.like to. go on a. uhmm. date with me?  
  
Kula: Oh. Uhmm. Well.  
  
K': I just thought that it wasn't right for the girl to ask me, so I said no, the truth is I wanna but I just said no because of that and I really didn't mean to be rude or something and hurt you. Well.?  
  
Kula: (smiles) Sure K', I'd really love to. When?. and where?  
  
K': Uhmm. tomorrow night. at 8:00 pm. and at that five star restaurant up ahead the street.  
  
Kula: Okay, I'll go. Final?  
  
K': (smiles) Final. Oh and, we'll meet there.  
  
Kula: Is that all you wanna tell me?  
  
K': Yeah, I guess.  
  
Kula: I'd better go now.  
  
K': Wait, I.  
  
Kula: You.?  
  
K': Never mind.  
  
Two more chapters to go. Oh and I already completed this fic anyway.  
  
So there are only ten chappies? Yup! 


	9. The preparation

Chapter 9 - the preparation.  
  
The next day.  
  
Diana: Kula-dear, wake up now.  
  
Kula: Huh? Is it morning already?  
  
Diana: Yes dear.  
  
Kula: Oh, Diana, I've been thinking last night. What should I wear for my date tonight?  
  
Diana: What kind of date is it?  
  
Kula: It's kinda formal, I think because we're going to a five star restaurant.  
  
Diana: Okay, since it's formal, you might wanna wear a dress.  
  
Kula: A dress? I haven't worn one before.  
  
Diana: Well, it's time you will.  
  
Kula: Should I wear a really long gown like in a wedding?  
  
Diana: No dear, maybe a sleek cocktail dress.  
  
Kula: What's that? A sleek dress with a cock's tail on it?  
  
Diana: (amused) No dear, we'll buy you one later.  
  
Kula: Great!!!  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
Kula: Diana, when are we gonna shop for my new dress?  
  
Diana: Right now.  
  
Kula: Okay. (Goes to her room to change)  
  
Diana: Foxy, aren't you coming?  
  
Foxy: No, never mind.  
  
Diana: If you insist.  
  
After a short moment.  
  
Diana: (knocking at Kula's door) You ready dear?  
  
Kula: Wait a minute.  
  
Diana: Okay, but hurry up.  
  
Kula: (gets out of her room) All done.  
  
Diana: Let's go.  
  
Kula: Should we buy in a boutique?  
  
Diana: Sure.  
  
At the boutique.  
  
Kula: Wow! Look at all these fancy dresses.  
  
Diana: (spots a red flimsy dress) This looks interesting.  
  
Kula: I. I don't know. it looks so. big.  
  
Diana: Yeah, And I said we'll buy a sleek one.  
  
Kula: (spots a blue long gown with bead works) Beautiful. I like it.  
  
Diana: Looks too formal.  
  
Kula: Uhhh. okay. (spots a sleeveless pink dress) How 'bout that one?  
  
Diana: That looks nice Kula. try it on.  
  
Kula: Okay. (gets in fitting room)  
  
Diana: Well?  
  
Kula: Too tight. and too short.  
  
Diana: Let's try another one.  
  
Kula: Okay.  
  
Diana: How 'bout this? (holding a backless orange dress that has a rather open neckline that goes down to the chest)  
  
Kula: Let me try it. (gets in fitting room)  
  
Diana: Is it alright?  
  
Kula: Uhhh. I feel cold. I feel like not wearing anything at all. It has very long slits.  
  
Diana: It looks nice.  
  
Kula: But I don't like it.  
  
Diana: Alright. It so sexy y'know?  
  
Kula: (spots a purple spaghetti sleek dress with low slits and has a stylish cut above the chest part) How 'bout that?  
  
Diana: Okay, try it.  
  
Kula: I like it!  
  
Diana: Then let's go pay for it.  
  
Kula: It looks real nice. (admires herself in mirror)  
  
Then they paid for the dress and head back home.  
  
Diana: Kula-dear, you have a pair on nice heeled sandals at home, right?  
  
Kula: Yeah, and they're purple too!  
  
Diana: That'll be perfect.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other side of our story.  
  
K': (in thoughts) 'What must I do for tonight anyway? ..... Hmph, do I even care?'  
  
Maxima: What's up, K'? How are up to now buddy?  
  
K': Nothing.  
  
Maxima: Can you tell me about yesterday?  
  
Whip: I'd like to know too.  
  
K': The whole point is; I asked her for a date.that's all.  
  
Maxima: Really? I didn't actually think you'd do that.  
  
Whip: Is that you, K'? .... Oh I can't believe it. When?  
  
K': Tonight.  
  
Whip: Well, are you ready for it?  
  
K': What must I do to get ready for it?  
  
Maxima: You're despicable, K'.  
  
Whip: Well, cash, you need to pay for her expenses.  
  
K': I know that and I'm not low in cash.  
  
Maxima: How about the way you should treat the lady?  
  
K': She's no lady! She's just a girl.  
  
Maxima: Well then the girl?  
  
K': Be a gentleman, whatever that means.like you told me before.  
  
Maxima: How 'bout what you must wear?  
  
K': I'm wearing the tux that's gathering dust in my closet, an besides, I already took it to the dry cleaners yesterday.  
  
Whip: You have a tuxedo?  
  
K': .  
  
Maxima: When did you buy all those neat clothes?  
  
K': .  
  
Maxima: You've got that much outfits but you don't even bother using them?!  
  
K': You've got nothing to do with them.  
  
Whip: I guess my brother here's all ready for tonight's big occasion in his life.  
  
K': Hmph. What big occasion? It's no big deal.  
  
Maxima: As if you ever dated a woman before.  
  
K': Shut up!  
  
I really wonder how Kula will look with those stuff I wrote here.  
  
.And K', how would he look in a tux?! (still stupid? Ha ha, I bet)  
  
Hmmm... This is tough.  
  
Next chapter, Next chapter, Next chapter, Next chapter, Next chapter, Next chapter. 


	10. The most awaited moment

Chapter 10 - The most awaited moment (or maybe not)  
  
The clock stroke 8:00 pm already and K' is still waiting for his date outside the promised meeting place, the restaurant.  
  
Hmm.I wonder what's taking Kula so long.  
  
Kula: Oh no! It's already 8:00 pm!!! And I haven't even dressed up yet!  
  
Diana: Dear, you up already?  
  
Kula: Yeah, I guess I slept for too long. I'd better hurry.  
  
Diana: Here's your dress.  
  
Foxy: And here are your sandals.  
  
Kula dressed herself hurriedly then put on her sandals, Diana helped her on to a bit of face powder and put on red lipstick. After all those.  
  
Kula: I'd better go now.  
  
Diana: Take care, dear.  
  
Foxy: Good Luck.  
  
Kula: Thanks.  
  
Kula ran hurriedly out of their front door and made-off through the silent streets.  
  
K' is still waiting for her patiently.  
  
K': (in thoughts) 'Who cares if she'll come or not anyway? I can eat here all by myself. Hmph!'  
  
But still, he kept on waiting. At 8:35 pm. Kula finally arrived at the said restaurant.  
  
Kula: (panting) I'm so so-sorry K'. I. *pant* I'm late *pant* sorry. *pant* *pant* (looks at K' then smiles) Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
K's eyes widened, seeing Kula smile like that, he feels as if the lady (not a girl) in front of him isn't Kula at all. Then K' suddenly fell for her at once (he can feel it from deep inside his very heart).  
  
K': I.(puzzled) Are you Kula?.  
  
Kula: (puzzle too) Sorry?. K'?. I am Kula. Who did you think I was?  
  
K': No-nothing. It's just that you. never mind. I mean, it's alright if you were late.  
  
Kula: I see.  
  
Hand in hand, they went inside the restaurant (Kula was blushing slightly). As they picked a table, they were approached buy a waiter, who asked them for their order, giving both of them a menu.  
  
Kula: (reading the menu) Well, let me see. Main Dish. Hmmm. What do you want, K'?  
  
K' is still stunned at the way Kula looks and is starring at Kula's face for quite a while.  
  
K': (gets back to his senses) Huh? Me? (looks at menu without bothering to read) Uhmm.(looks at Kula's face again)  
  
Kula: What is it?  
  
K': (in a whisper only he can hear) She's so beautiful.  
  
Kula: What is that? I didn't hear you.  
  
K': Uhhh. (looks at menu again) Uhmm. (reads in appetizers) This soup. then (reads in main dish) Roast chicken (reads in dessert) Blueberry cheesecake, and (reads in drinks) a bottle of sparkling red wine. (looks at Kula again)  
  
Kula: (to waiter) Okay, that'll be it.  
  
The waiter starts to leave and.  
  
Kula: K', I didn't know you like chicken.  
  
K': I don't  
  
Kula: Then why did you order that?  
  
K': 'to make it quick and the food to arrive later' I just wanna try it.  
  
Kula: I see.  
  
K': .  
  
Kula: Uhhh. I can't really understand that expression on your face. Anything wrong?  
  
K': Nothing.  
  
Kula: Okay. Don't you like the way I look tonight? Uhhh, anyway. you look great in that tux. Is that new?.  
  
K': Uhmm. Kula?  
  
Kula: What?  
  
K': You, you look really. beautiful tonight. Did I mention?  
  
Kula: Re-really? You think so? Do you mean it?  
  
K': Of course. I mean that, you look stunning. Your dark red lipstick really brings out your beauty.  
  
Kula: *Blush* Re-really?  
  
K': Uh-huh. And I. I think you look real nice in your purple dress. I can bet that's new.  
  
Kula: (Blushes even more) It is. Thanks.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kula: Uhhh. K', I wanna tell you something.  
  
K': What?  
  
Kula: Well, It that. (looks at K' and tries to figure out if this is the right time to tell him)  
  
K': .  
  
Kula: (lowering her voice) I love you. (looks at K' for his reaction)  
  
K': (Blushes a bit) The thing is. I feel the same to you, Kula. I love you too.  
  
Kula: (not believing what he just said) Do you really?  
  
K': I can't dare lie to you. Yeah, It just occurred to me. a while ago. the moment you arrived.  
  
Kula: (smiles) I'm so glad you feel the same way as I do.  
  
K': I've never felt anything like it before. Well, as long as I've remembered.  
  
Kula: Me too. It's such a wonderful feeling inside, right?  
  
K': I know. You suddenly became an important person in my life, the most important actually. and my only. reason.to live.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
How sweet!!!  
  
That's all! It's all finished! Finally!!!  
  
The title, the reason to live, means that the reason for living in this world is for love. the people we love and the people who love us. that's what I think.  
  
Should I add a few more chapters? Nah!  
  
I'm tired of thinking about stuff to put here already.(and besides, I'll be busy for school already. [School starts at June here in the Philippines])  
'I hope you liked it somehow.'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


End file.
